Oftentimes, a user desires to synchronize an aspect(s) of a motion clip with an audio. Typically, to align aspects, a user manually selects to align various portions of a motion clip with the audio. For example, to begin a motion clip at a particular point in the audio (e.g., align with a beat), a user can drag the beginning of the motion clip to that particular audio point in time to align the video with the audio as desired. Manually aligning multiple instances of a motion clip with audio, however, can be very time consuming. For instance, a user may align one aspect of a motion clip with an audio, preview the motion clip to verify accuracy, and then make any necessary modifications. Such a process can be repeated for each instance the motion clip is desired to be aligned with the audio. Further, audio data exposed for aligning with aspects of a motion clip is limited in conventional approaches such that alignment of a motion clip with audio is substantially restricted.